


Doctor, Doctor

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby remembers how they met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

Abby remembers how they met, she remembers her suffering, she remembers the pain she was in, she remembers wanting to feel something else instead of loss and pain. All the memories fade when she looks down at Fiona, the woman was crying again, curled into herself and suffering. She had been shot, supposedly by someone from her job. Abby wasn't sure that was right but as she looked at the weakened woman sobbing on the bed she didn't care. She wanted to protect her. 

She moves on instinct to curl around Fiona, her lips brushing Fiona's ear as she speaks softly. 

"Hey now Doctor... why all the tears?"

"Nightmare."

"Tell me what happened..."

Abby listens, her lips brushing Fiona's neck as she finished speaking, her arms tight around Fiona's waist, a sure sign that Fiona is safe. 

"Well, doctor Douglas... that won't happen, I won't let them hurt you anymore."


End file.
